


The Cat's In The Bag

by BooksXandXrainbows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, accidental cat kidnapping, cat scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksXandXrainbows/pseuds/BooksXandXrainbows
Summary: Alec hates making phone calls but, he figures, accidentally kidnapping your study mate's flatmate's cat does warrant a call.





	The Cat's In The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by my friend's cat who loves sleeping in my friend's backpacks, so here we are.

Alec hates business law. He hates it with a passion. But it's an obligatory class and there is no way getting around it. Luckily, only one semester is required and he can drop it. First, though, he has to pass the exam. The study group he has joined not too long ago helps. And the people seem okay, too.

 

Right now, he is on his way to another study session, his motivation non-existent. The commute to Catarina's apartment she shares with two other guys doesn't take long, only ten minutes on the Q train and a short walk down the street and he's there. He takes the stairs to the seventh floor -- the elevator being out of maintenance -- taking a minute to catch his breath before knocking at the apartment door. He is fit, goes on a morning run every second day of the week, but not that fit, apparently.

 

Catarina greets him at the door, waving him in without wasting time for over-exaggeratedly long greetings. The other members of the group -- Maia, Simon, Raphael, Helen, and Aline -- are already sat around the dining table in the small open plan living room with their books taking up all of the table top.

 

He mumbles a 'hello' to the group, unused to meeting, and greeting, so many people at the same time. His sister, Isabelle, doesn't call him a recluse for no reason. He struggles with meeting new people, opening up to them, and making friends. It has always been that way but, up until now, it's never posed an actual problem. 

 

Simon waves at him excitedly, his face lit up with a smile. Alec doesn't understand how the guy always manages to be this ecstatic about everything. And he doesn't know whether he should find it admirable, or annoying. He waves back with less enthusiasm and almost jumps when something rubs up against his shin, purring and vibrating. He looks down then, spotting the small ginger tabby cat circling his legs, its green eyes staring up at him in expectation. He huffs out a small laugh, leaning down to let the cat sniff at his hands before scratching it between its ears. Where he struggles to socialise with people, animals are a piece of cake to interact with. The cat closes it eyes, purring in satisfaction as Alec rubs its chin.

 

"He likes you," Cat says from behind him, astonishment evident in her voice. Alec looks up at her, brows furrowed in question, suddenly less uncomfortable than minutes before. "The Chairman never likes anyone," she explains.

 

"The-- The Chairman?"

 

Catarina rolls her eyes, fondly though, huffing out a laugh herself. "Chairman Meow. He's my roommate's cat. Only likes him and a few selected people. Seems like you're on of them."

 

"Oh?" Alec says, because what else is he supposed to say to that? Thank you? No, that doesn't seem right. With a last scratch behind The Chairman's ears and popping knees he rights himself up again from where he has been crouching and takes a seat in the only vacated chair, right next to the always frowning Raphael. If Alec's a grump, like his siblings always say, then Raphael is-- Well, he is even worse than Alec. He drops his backpack right beside the chair and unearths his textbooks and notepad.

 

The Chairman interrupts Alec's studying multiple times, demanding his attention every so often. At one point, the cat strides over the table, ignoring Cat's attempts at getting him off, only to take a rest right on top of Alec's things, where he turns onto his back and stretches his legs to all sides, revealing his tummy. Alec pets him between his ears then, touched by The Chairman's declaration of trust, not keen on proving himself unworthy of said trust by getting close to the cat's belly. Cat manages to shoo him off the table then and their studying continues.

 

Alec's head hurts when they finally close their textbooks and he is ready to go straight to bed. He declines Maia's and Simon's invitation to go out for drinks, his social battery depleted for the day. Raphael is the first one to leave, Simon and Maia waiting for Alec, who has to step into the bathroom for a second, in the kitchen with Cat. Business done, he closes the magnetic buckles of his backpack, which he is certain he'd closed before leaving for the bathroom, and hoists it up onto his shoulders. It's heavier than he remembers, but he blames it on being exhausted.

 

They say their good-byes and take the stairs down, Maia and Simon chatting lightly, while Alec follows them in silence. Though he doesn't quite know how to show it, he is starting to grow fond of them and the way they're always trying to include him. They, Maia and Simon, are close, have been for a couple of years now, according to the abundance of anecdotes they always seem to fall back on. And it shows in the way they're comfortable around each other.

 

While Alec isn't entirely alone in this world -- he has his siblings, whom he loves beyond compare -- he longs for something like this, a friendship based on mutual understanding of one another, trust, and platonic love. And not one that is based on blood, or being raised by the same people. When asked, he denies being lonely. He hates lying but that is the only lie he allows himself -- be it to make himself feel better, or his siblings.

 

They disperse a few feet down the street, Alec to catch his train, Maia and Simon to get to The Hunter's Moon -- the bar Maia works at as a bartender three nights a week.

 

Back at the apartment Alec shares with Jace, his brother, he drops the backpack unceremoniously to the ground and slips into the shower. He re-emerges from the bathroom dressed in a pair of soft sweatpants and some ratty old t-shirt and plops onto the couch in their tiny living room. Jace has yet to come home, so Alec uses the momentary solitude to relish in. He startles, eyes fluttering open, when there's a thump sounding through the three-room apartment but when he goes to search for the source of the sound, he comes to the conclusion it was just his backpack in the entryway that fell over. He decides to go to bed then, worn out by the day he has had.

 

He lies in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin, when he hears Jace coming through the apartment door, followed by a thump, followed by a string of curses. He chuckles quietly at the though of his brother tripping over his backpack, when it's usually Jace who leaves his stuff lying around at random for Alec to trip and stumble over.

 

Alec is a light sleeper, always has been. Over the years, though, he has grown used to sleeping through his siblings' shenanigans. With three younger siblings, one more mischievous than the other, there'd always been commotion and never a quiet minute growing up. Now, with Jace and he sharing an apartment, the quiet moments are far and few still. There'd be no way for Alec to get enough sleep if it weren't for his brain having learned to block out the loud noises Jace always seems to make, wherever he goes -- how it does it, Alec has no idea. So, usually, Alec manages to sleep through the night, unless unusual noises from the street down below drift up and through the window.

 

That night, Alec finds himself awake for no reason, so he thinks. He blinks a couple of times, confused as to why he's awake in the middle of the night. Everything around him is silent, there isn't any light filtering into the room through the crack underneath the door. Nothing. Annoyed, he squints his eyes closed, hoping to be able to go back to sleep as quickly as possible. He has to give a presentation the next morning and he'd hate to mess it up due to lack of sleep. He feels his mind slowly drift off again and he fully leans into the feeling, eyelids growing heavy again. He sighs contently.

 

Then, something furry, something living, nudges his bare feet and he shoots up faster than he can think, scrambling away from the end of the bed, the headboard's edge digging into his back. He reaches blindly over to the light on the bedside table. It takes a while until he finds the switch. He flicks it on, holding his breath. Underneath the covers, something moves. Then it stops and the covers, they-- they meow. Alec hesitates for a second, not believing his own eyes and ears. Maybe he is just imagining things. Maybe it's just his sleep deprived brain playing tricks on him -- though, hallucinations after sleep deprivation usually take more than a couple of hours, let alone minutes, of being sleep deprived. Maybe he is still asleep and dreaming instead. It might be hyper realistic, vivid dream.

 

He pulls at the covers and is met with the sight of an orange tabby cat, big green eyes blinking up at him. "What the fuck?" He whispers to himself in disbelief. He doesn't own a cat, neither does Jace. "What the fuck?" The cat meows again, as though it's good enough of an explanation for why it's lying in Alec's bed, and how it got inside. Alec blinks rapidly, rubbing at his eyes. That's when his sluggish brain finally catches up.

 

"What the hell, Chairman?" Alec gasps, voice hoarse. Entirely unbothered by Alec's distress, The Chairman licks his paws.

 

He recalls the backpack being heavier on his way back from Catarina's, the unfastened buckles, his backpack falling over at random. It all makes sense, yet Alec sits there, frozen, and in utter disbelief for a while before he moves again, fetching his phone off the nightstand, dialling Catarina's number.

 

Alec hates making phone calls but, he figures, accidentally kidnapping your study mate's flatmate's cat does warrant a call. A text message simply won't cut it.

 

"Huh?" The other end of the line comes to life.

 

"I have your flatmate's cat," Alec rushes out before he realises that his words sound like a threat.

 

"What the fuck?" Catarina mumbles and it sounds as though she just woke up which, Alec realises, she probably has. Thanks to him calling her at three in the morning. "The Chairman is in my bed," he rushes out anyway.

 

"Who is this?"

 

"It's Alec. Alec from the study group?"

 

"Alec. Yeah, I know who you are, Alec." He hears bed sheets rustling on the other end. "But why the fuck are you calling me in the middle of the night?" She seems to be slowly waking up now, for her voice has lost its drowsiness, growing sharper as she speaks.

 

"The Chairman. Is currently lying. In. My. Bed."

 

"What? How? Why?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Magnus' been driving me insane all night. He's probably still looking for the stupid cat. Wait," there's more rustling in the background, followed by soft footsteps, and a door opening and closing, "I'm handing you over to Magnus, I'm going back to bed. Good night."

 

There's shuffling, as though something brushes over the microphone, then, "hello?" Another, much more distraught, as though the person has been crying, voice comes through the speaker. Magnus, The Chairman's owner, Alec figures.

 

"Um, hey, I-- I think your cat sneaked into my backpack and I just found it in my bed?"

 

"Who is this?"

 

"Alec, from Catarina's study group? I was at your apartment last night but I don't think you were there." Alec cringes as the words fall out of his mouth, cursing his tired mind and his inability to think before he speaks.

 

"Ah. Is The Chairman alright? Is he hurt?" The worry in Magnus' voice lies heavy, as though The Chairman is the most important thing in his life. Alec has never had a pet -- the cat they'd had when he was a child doesn't really count, it'd never let anyone come close without hissing and scratching and they'd ended up giving it away due to that very reason. But Alec sure does understand the importance a pet can have in someone's life, and the love someone can have for said pet.

 

"No, no, no. The Chairman is fine. I promise. I'm sure he loved scaring the shit out of me," he assures Magnus softly.

 

"Thank God," Magnus breathes out, "I was so worried. You know, he ran away once before and he didn't come home for a whole week and then Ragnor, my flatmate, found him in the alley behind our building in a dumpster. If Ragnor hadn't found him, he'd probably have died there. And I thought-- I thought--"

 

"You thought it happened again," Alec concludes. "But he is fine, I promise. I bet he just wanted to go on vacation," Alec hates how stupid he sounds.

 

"Yeah," Magnus lets out a watery laugh of relief, "yeah I guess so."

 

"Do you want to pick him up right now? Or I could get him to yours? I could be there in, I guess, twenty minutes if I walk. I might be able to catch a train but, I don't know. Later would be fine, too. I was just thinking because he is so important to you--"

 

"It's the middle of the night, shouldn't you be in bed?"

 

"Shouldn't you?"

 

"I don't have classes tomorrow, so it doesn't matter."

 

"Oh, good."

 

"Do you want me to pick him up now? Is he bothering you? Because I could but I'd rather you sleep now. Unless he's bothering you, of course."

 

"No, no," Alec assures him, "it's fine I just thought-- I thought you'd want him back as soon as possible."

 

"I do. But I now know that he's safe. And you need to sleep. It's almost four. I can pick him up tomorrow at whatever time's best for you. You just have to tell me where." They hang up a little while later, after deciding they won't have to exchange numbers for Alec's is already saved in Catarina's phone and Magnus can just get it from there. They agree on texting in the morning to decide on a time and then, Alec's in bed again. The Chairman snuggles up against him as soon as he lies down. Alec doesn't bother shooing him away. He probably misses Magnus, Alec thinks, and is now looking for comfort elsewhere.

 

The next morning, Alec hasn't much time to get ready, having slept in. The alarm that went off right beside his ear had woken him but he'd drifted off to sleep right after turning it off, the cat having moved up onto his chest. He'd woken to green eyes staring down at him, and a vibrating sensation on top of him. It had taken his brain a bit to recall the events of last night, hence the shock and surprised yelp upon realising that there's a cat sat on top of him.

 

Now, he is late and doesn't have time to explain the entire Chairman accident to Jace. He only tells his brother to make sure the cat doesn't run out, which earns him a look of confusion. And when Alec puts out a bowl of water and one filled with tuna, his brother's confusion only intensifies.

 

"What the fuck? Since when do we own a cat?" Jace is still sat at the small kitchen table, slurping his cereal straight from the bowl.

 

"We don't. Just a visitor, no time to explain." Alec hastily puts on his boots and coat.

 

"But where does it go to defecate? Where does it go--" Alec is already out the door then, unable to answer Jace's question (he is surprised, though, his brother even knows that word). He did put out a plastic container filled with shreds of newspaper paper but he has no idea whether The Chairman is going to use it -- Alec prays that he does.

 

First up, Alec has to give the presentation he has been preparing for weeks. Despite the lack of sleep, everything goes smoothly; a huge weight lifts off his shoulders once it's done. He checks his phone in between classes. There's a text from Magnus, asking when the best time would be for him to pick up The Chairman; and then there are a string of text messages from Jace, confirming Alec's suspicion of Chairman not using the box to do his business. Instead, according to Jace's exasperated texts, the cat prefers Jace's beloved leather combat boots, much to Alec's amusement.

 

The first thing he does when he gets home is to check up on The Chairman, but the cat seems to be doing just fine as it lounges on the window sill, bathing in the sun. Alec smiles down at him. Whatever The Chairman has been up to all day, it must have been way more exciting than sitting through ninety minutes of economic studies. Oh, what would Alec give to swap life with Chairman for one day.

 

Jace is home too, lounging on the sofa with the TV turned on. But he, unlike the cat, doesn't look relaxed, or peaceful. There's a scratch above his right eye, another one down his arm. His face is pulled into a deep frown, his eyes shooting daggers at the cat lying there so innocently.

 

"That," he points at the cat, "is a beast from hell."

 

"Don't be mean, he can hear you," scandalised, he throws a dish rag that is hanging over the sofa's arm rest at Jace, a grin pulling at his lips.

 

"Oh, he can hear me? Well, too bad. Should have thought about that before taking a shit in my boots, or attacking me for no reason _while I slept_ ," he grumbles.

 

"Oh, you'll be fine."

 

"Will I? Maybe. Will my boots be? Probably not." He points at his eye, the one with the scratch, "a few inches down and it could have blinded me."

 

"But it didn't."

 

"It could have!" Alec shakes his head at his brother's dramatics, unable to suppress the fond smile taking over his face.

 

"You'll live."

 

"Humpf." Jace grumbles but doesn't say anything else.

 

Alec leaves him be, checking whether there's enough water in the bowl for Chairman, refilling it. That's when his phone vibrates in his pocket, announcing a new text from Magnus. They've been texting all day. First, they'd only talked about Chairman but they'd quickly extended the conversation to more random topics. Magnus, so he has told Alec, is studying clinical laboratory science; he works at a dance studio not too far away, where he teaches a kids class in hip hop and jazz; he has been friends with Catarina and Ragnor, the other flatmate, since elementary school; Magnus has been to various places in the world and has loads of stories to tell.

 

Magnus is by far the most interesting person Alec has ever met -- though they have yet to meet in person. It's fascinating how easy it is to talk to him. It never gets awkward -- though Alec supposes, things rarely get awkward via text -- and he always knows exactly what to say when Alec doesn't. That way, he has managed to coax  Alec to open up about himself, which no one has ever done before with Alec feeling comfortable doing so. And he is hilarious, too.

 

Alec can't wait for Magnus to finally come by to pick up Chairman Meow, to actually meet the guy. Until he does, Alec keeps himself busy doing the dishes, and cleaning the kitchen intensively. Done, he plops down next to Jace, closing his eyes for a minute. It'll be another three hours until Magnus drops by, so he might as well use the time to catch up on the sleep Chairman has robbed him off last night. Something cold brushes against his cheek. This time, he doesn't startle and doesn't protest as the bundle of orange fur takes over his chest, meowing quietly. He just hums in content, warmth spreading through his chest, which can be partly attributed to Chairman's body heat, and partly to the open display of love.

 

"How the fuck did you do that?" Jace quips up. Alec detects a hint of underlying jealousy in his tone. He smirks, eyes closed again and shrugs carefully, not wanting to startle the cat currently sleeping on his chest.

 

"The Chairman knows who's good for him, and who isn't."

 

"Love you too." Jace flips him off. When Jace asks how The Chairman ended up at theirs in the first place, Alec does a poor job of retelling the story. But the story in itself is odd enough that he doesn't need to use theatrics to make it comical.

 

Alec dozes off at some point, Chairman's steady breathing lulling him to sleep. Someone shaking his shoulder is what wakes him up. He blinks against the sun light coming in through the window, rubbing at his eyes. Jace is stood in front of him, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Alec wants to sit up but the cat is still purring away on his chest and what kind of man would he be if he were to disturb the cat's peaceful slumber?

 

"You got a visitor." Alec looks through the room then, eyebrows furrowed in confusion (his brain has yet to fully wake up). His eyes land on a man sat on one of the armchairs, nursing a glass of water in his hands. It takes a second for Alec to register but the man is stunning. His eyes circled by a line of kohl, hair standing upwards, sides shaven, streaks of blue standing out between the otherwise dark, almost black colour; the goatee framing the thoughtful, almost fond, smile on his lips. Then, Alec's eyes fall onto his, Magnus', shoulders and he almost chokes. The maroon shirt sits snugly around the shoulders and Alec is certain for any sudden movements of the arms would burst the seams. The shirt is only halfway buttoned up, revealing the guy's muscular chest.

 

Breath taking, absolutely breath taking. Alec has to force his eyes to snap up and meet Magnus'. He might have had a dry spell for the last couple of months but that doesn't mean he is allowed to openly lust after the guy whose cat he kidnapped (by accident). And it is then that he realises Magnus has probably been here longer than anticipated; and also, which is far more embarrassing, Alec has been asleep up until now and he most certainly looks like it, too.

 

"Oh God, how long have you been here?"

 

"Not too long, don't worry. Only long enough to know you snore adorably. And it also made me realise I should hide my cat the next time you're around. That little bastard didn't even spare a glance at me, didn't react when I called his name." Magnus tilts his head in thought. "I don't think I've seen The Chairman this peaceful with anyone in-- well, never before, if I'm being honest."

 

"Oh?" Alec wants to kick himself for not having come up with a better reply. But Magnus doesn't seem bothered by his lack of social skills at all.

 

"Yeah, he's never taken to anyone as well as he has taken to you, not even myself. Maybe that's a sign?" Magnus arches an impeccable eyebrow at him. Alec's cheeks grow hot. He wasn't prepared for being flirted at, so his mind does what it always does in situations like these: it bluescreens, shuts down entirely and Alec swears he hears that high pitched sound coming from somewhere, the same his first computer had made whenever it'd crashed.

 

"I-- I-- Yeah. Maybe."

 

Instead of letting Alec live, though, Magnus continues with a flirtatious voice, "I'm sure it is. The Chairman must have sensed that there's something about you--" he trails off, his hands waving through the air. Flustered, Alec bites the insides of his cheeks, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to come up with a clever, and equally flirtatious reply but someone clearing their throat next to him kills the moment. His eyes snap to Jace, who is still stood where he was when he'd woken Alec. He'd forgotten about Jace being in the same room as them. He glares at his brother but Jace seems oblivious to everything going on around him.

 

Realising that he's still half lying, half sitting on the couch with the dozing cat in question weighing on his chest, he rakes his fingers through the orange fur, causing Chairman to open his eyes and let out a tiny meow. "Hey," Alec whispers softly, "don't you want to say hi to your daddy? He came all the way because he missed you. Hm, go and say hi." As though he understands exactly what Alec says, the cat meows, much louder than before, and gets onto his feet before jumping off Alec's chest and struts over to the armchair Magnus is sat in. Because his eyes are trained on the cat he doesn't see the sparkle of admiration in Magnus' eyes as he observes Alec speaking to his runaway cat as though The Chairman is a naughty child rather than, well, a cat. He doesn't see the fond smile spreading all over Magnus' face, or the small shake of his head, as though to say 'I can't believe this tower of a man talks to animals the same way I do'.

 

The Chairman doesn't seem to be as excited to be reunited with his owner, meowing loudly once more before nudging his head against Magnus' legs and jumping back onto the couch, where he lies down on the cushions.

 

Magnus chuckles at his cat's antics, getting to his feet. "We have to go now, I'm afraid. I give a class at six, and I don't want a dozen of upper class dance mums gang up against me for not prioritizing their precious little ones," Magnus rolls his eyes dramatically, as though he's speaking from experience.

 

Getting Chairman into the carrier Magnus has brought with him requires an herculean effort. Magnus and Alec work together (Jace has long since returned to his room), one chasing after the cat, the other holding the carrier door open. It's like Chairman knows what's up, for he doesn't even get close to Alec who's holding out a bunch of treats Magnus gave him. It's obvious Chairman doesn't want to leave. It takes them almost twenty minutes to catch the cat. And when Magnus does, Chairman hisses violently, and startles Alec with a pained wail so loud, one could think they're torturing him.

 

Alec shuts and locks the carrier's door quickly, once Chairman is inside, still hissing in protest. He wipes away the sweat on his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief. Magnus mirrors him, the tension in his shoulders visibly easing out. There are scratches all over Magnus' arms and hands, tiny droplets of blood seeping through the cuts.

 

"You're bleeding," Alec notes, frowning. "Wait." Without further explanation he hurries down the short hallway and into the bathroom, where they store their first aid kit. They've never made use of it before and Alec has thought of throwing it out since it's taking up much needed space in the cramped bathroom of theirs. Now, he is glad he didn't. He grabs the bottle of disinfectant, gauze, and something to wipe at the wounds first.

 

Magnus protests when he sees what Alec is carrying back into the living room. But Alec doesn't take no for an answer -- not when it's about caring for someone's health -- and forces Magnus to have a seat on the sofa.

 

"This might hurt," Alec warns apologetically as he hovers the cotton ball soaked in disinfectant over one of the nastiest of cuts -- none of the cuts are particularly deep. Some, though, go a bit deeper than just the surface. Magnus flinches as Alec presses the cotton ball over the cut, face contorting. "Sorry," Alec mumbles, tongue stuck between his teeth, carefully dabbing along the scratch. Alec doesn't catch the warm brown eyes raking over his face, or the tiny smile peaking through the otherwise pained grimace.

 

"You don't have to--" But Alec shushes Magnus with a stern look as he gently bandages his forearm with gauze. Magnus purses his lips, sighs, and relents, allowing Alec to do his thing.

 

"All done," Alec announces, fastening the gauze with tape.

 

"Thank you," Magnus says with sincere gratitude, giving Alec's hand that's still resting on top his arm a squeeze.

 

"Couldn't risk one of the scratches getting infected," Alec shrugs, suddenly self-conscious. They're silent then, eyes transfixed on one another. If this were a movie, any kind of movie -- rom-com, or action movie -- this would be the moment they'd kiss, passionately; and that kiss would lead to something more. But since they're not the main characters in a movie, they don't. Instead, their moment is broken when Chairman, who has calmed down from his hissy fit, meows.

 

"Right," Magnus blinks, chuckling abashedly, "I should-- I should go." He gets up, grabbing the carrier's handle. "Thank you, again, for patching me up and thank you for taking care of The Chairman." Alec guides him to the door, something akin to disappointment upon Magnus' departure spreading through his chest. He holds the door open for Magnus and Chairman but he doesn't want either of them to leave. "And please tell your brother he shouldn't feel too special about Chairman ridding himself in his shoes, it's not the first time he's done that." Magnus chuckles and Alec feels like there's a story there, one he'd love to hear. But Magnus has a life to get back to.

 

"I will," he says instead, eyes crinkling in a smile. "Bye, Chairman," he says crouching down to the level of the cat, waving. The Chairman responds with a blink of his eyes.

 

They say their good-byes and with that, Magnus disappears in the hallway. Alec shuts the door behind him, his back leaning against it, eyes closed.

 

"Did you ask him out?" Jace's voice appears next to him and when he opens his eyes, Jace is standing beside him, looking at him expectantly.

 

"No." He rubs a hand over his eyes. He should have. He definitely should have.

 

"Go after him," Jace turns the handle of the door, gently pushing Alec away, opening it. "Go after him you idiot!"

 

And Alec doesn't know what has got into him, for he sprints down the hallway, down the stairs, hoping Magnus hasn't left the building yet. He could just ask him over the phone, he does have his number after all. But, he figures, that wouldn't be the same. There's a chance for Magnus to be more likely to turn him down over the phone, the tension between them not as palpable.

 

"Magnus!" Alec calls out as he reaches the entrance hall, Magnus freezing mid-step, one leg already through the door and out on the street. "Magnus, wait." Alec quickly catches up to him, panting, heart beating wildly against his rib cage.

 

Magnus arches his eyebrows expectantly. "Yes, Alexander?" Alec doesn't have time to wonder where Magnus got wind of his full name, he only registers how much he likes the way it rolls off his tongue.

 

"Wouldyouliketogooutforadrink, sometime?" He rushes out, stumbling over his tongue. "Would you," he pants, "like to go out for a drink sometime? With me, I mean." His hands fidget nervously with the hem of his t-shirt, eyes cast down as doubt fills his mind. Why would Magnus -- wonderful, clever, well-versed, stunningly beautiful, hilarious Magnus -- want to go out with someone like him -- awkward, self-conscious mess?

 

Magnus grins then, eyes bright. "I'd love to," he says.

 

"Great, uhm, great," Alec rambles but the look of adoration with which Magnus regards him makes him stop and nod instead.

 

"You know," Magnus smirks, "I only date people the Chairman approves of."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
